Your Grievance Shall Be Avenged
by PurpleAngel5000
Summary: Asuka Kazama over heard a few girls talking about this so called Hell Corespondence. If you type the name of your tormemtor, that person will be sent to hell. Asuka's father was injured by a dangerous man and swore revenge. She later turned to the hell website for help. She then met a mysterious girl by the name of Ai Enma, A.K.A. Hell Girl. But is revenge worth giving up her soul?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story. So I'm kinda new at it. It may take me some time because of school and stuff. But, anyway, this story involves Asuka and Hell Girl. Asuka over hears a few students mention The Hell correspondence and how you.., well, you get the picture. I dont own tekken nor hell girl.**

_**The say life's encounters are governed by fait. Beyond the tangled threads of destiny cursed flowers bloom. Pitiful and frail. Lost in their anger. Their sorrow, their tears. Beyond midnight's vail lies the revenge you can not exact, alone.**_

It was a windy day at the Mishima polytechnical school. It was going to be lunch time soon. The students eagerly awaited for the bell to ring. Everyone, except for one student. She had short dark hair, and brown eyes. She wore her uniform with pride and eliminated any wrinkle there was in sight. Her name was Asuka Kazama. Asuka always got straight A's on her report card. She was also on the leadership committee. She was even on the school's martial arts team. On weekends, she would practice at her father's dojo. She always respected and honored her father. She was taught Kazama style fighting. And used it when ever she needed too. She was also very nosey . Whenever there was a fight around, Asuka would be there to break it up. Many of the boys would remember her by her... We'll get to that later.

"Okay, can anyone tell me the square root of 144?" asked the teacher. No one was really paying attention. They were still too busy looking at the clock. And it was just their luck. Just as Asuka was about to answer, the bell rang. The students darted out of their seats and out of the classroom.

"Oh well," Asuka said hunching her shoulders. She grabbed her sky blue checkered backpack, and headed towards the door.

"Hey, aren't you forgetting something?!" called out a girl. She had brown eyes and long black hair done up in two pigtails. With two bracelets on each of her wrists that seemed to match her skirt. Along side her was another girl with short light brown hair. She had brown eyes that seemed a bit darker than the other two, and she was wearing a violet-purple jacket.

"Heh, sorry Xiaoyu. But, you guys were too busy slowing down I figured you and Miharu would catch up"

"It's alright," claimed Miharu. "I mean, it's not like we have to worry about these heavy ass books weighing us down and probably causing us back pain and..."

"Alright, Alright! I get it," Asuka interrupted. "Let's just go eat you guys." The girls nodded and they all walked out of the classroom. _What the hell was that all about? _thought Asuka. Asuka had been friends with Xiaoyu and Miharu for a long time. She practically knows every single thing about them. But they barely get enough time to know her. She was always on the go. She came from a very noble family. And she had to had to live up to the family name. She had to be strong, humble, and fast. REALLY**, **fast. Japan was a fast place. You either keep up or get left behind.

As they exited the building, just about all the students were out if the building already. "Wow, everyone is out here already?" said Xiaoyu observing the crowds of students on the field. Asuka gave a look that said, _I told you so_. Finally, they got to the lunch area. As they were searching for a place to sit, two girls passed by.

"Hey, did you ever here about a Hell Correspondence website?" asked one girl. Asuka heard the girls words, and decided to sit closer near them to hear the rest.

"Oh yea," the other replied. "They say if you truly wish revenge, type the name of your tormentor. Then that person get's sent straight to HELL!"

"Whoa."

"Yea, but you can only access the website at 12:00 midnight."

Asuka shook her head in disbelief. Then she looked up at her two friends, who were half way done with their lunch. "Hey, have you guys ever heard of a... Hell Sending website?"

"Not me," Xiaoyu said shaking her head and taking another bite out of her sandwich.

"Well, this girl told me about it in gym class the other day," Miharu confessed. "If you type in the name of the person you seek revenge on and send it, that person get's sent to hell. BUT, you can only access the site at midnight.

"It's sounds a bit harsh to send someone to hell right away, right?" Xiaoyu wondered.

"Maybe so. But, if a person just finds enough time in the day just to torture you for know damn reason you'd at least have to think about it."

"Just one question..." Asuka started. "Just who exactly sends the tormentors to hell?"

"She's known as the Hell Girl. Go figure."

_Is this for real? Can there really be a Hell Correspondence? Can there really be a HELL GIRL?!_

Soon, school was out. "Hey, you guys wanna come by my house later?" Xiaoyu offered.

"Sure," said Asuka and Miharu at the same time.

"Great! Come over at seven."

"Kay, see you guys."

"Bye."

So they went their separate ways. But all the thoughts went rushing through Asuka's brain. She wanted to know more about this hell sending site and more about this Hell Girl.

**Yep That's chapter one I guess. Not bad for my first try. I though I would only come up with like 3 words total or something. LOL.**


	2. Chapter 2 The Hell Corespondence

**Okay, so far its going pretty well. Lets c where this leads.**

Asuka grabbed her blue checkered backpack and emptied it out. All her usual items were put away to make room for her clothes and shoes to take to Xiaoyu's house. She then took a look on her desk and stared at her star covered laptop. She knew what she wanted to do, and she had to find out the truth. She finally decided,"I guess I can take it with me. Plus, I'm sure the girls are just as curious as I am." She then rushed down the steps and got a water bottle out of the refrigerator. "You got everything?" Asuka's mom asked.

"Yea, I got everything," she replied.

"You sure you don't wanna take anything else? How about..."

"Mom! I'm fine. Trust me, if I bring anything else I don't I'll be able to make it to Xiaoyu's house."

"Haha, well okay then. Just be carefull." She the gave Asuka a quick hug.

Asuka got out her cell phone and began dialing Xiaoyu's number.

"Hello," suddenly someone answered.

"Xiaoyu?" Asuka began.

"Yea?"

"This is Asuka. I'm on my way to your house."

"Okay, cool. My grandpa is making some noodles for dinner."

"Sounds good. I'll be there soon."

"Alright, see you."

"Bye."

Asuka then hung up and put her cell phone back into her pocket. She then walked a few corners and streets, and she finally reached Xiaoyu's house. She walked along the stone-step path and rang the door bell. _Ding Dong_. Xiaoyu's face then peered out of the door. "You made it!" Xiaoyu said greeting Asuka with a hug.

"I probably wouldn't have if my mom kept giving me things to bring over to your house!" Asuka said hugging Xiaoyu back. As they let go they gave a good laugh at Asuka's joke. "You can put your bag on the couch," Xiaoyu said as they entered in the house.

"Okay." Asuka did what she was told and put her backpack on the couch.

"Miharu shouls be here soon," Xiaoyu said.

Wang then walked in the room and said,"Dinner will be ready soon."

"Thanks grandpa," Xiaoyu replied. Asuka nodded her head to let him know she was grateful as well. As he walked out of the room the door bell then began to ring. _Ding Dong_. "Must be Miharu." Xiaoyu then got up off the couch and opened the door. It was Miharu alright. She was wearing her violet-purple jacket over her Hello Kitty shirt-sleeved black pajama top. She also had on a pair of matching pajama pants that had Hello Kitty all over in a repeated pattern.

"Hey," Xiaoyu greeted Miharu with a hug as she did Asuka. Xiaoyu always greets people with hugs.

"I brought some movies and some marshmallows for the smores," Miharu said as she walked in.

"Hey."

"Oh, hey" Asuka replied on her laptop. It was all set up and fully charged.

"I didn't even know you brought your laptop," Xiaoyu said surprised.

"Oh, yea I figured I should bring it."

"It's cool, we can watch videos and stuff," suggested Miharu.

"Good idea," thought Xiaoyu.

Soon it was dinner time. The girls went into the dinning room to eat.

"My Jinrei, these noodles are awesome!" Asuka complemented.

"I'm glad you liked them," he replied. "There's some pie in the fridge if you want any." They all nodded in thanks. Wang then returned to his room. After that the girls went back into the living room. They decided to watch a few videos on Asuka's computer. They even made a few smores. They also told loads of jokes. It made Asuka forget about everything. She was finally having fun instead of worrying about a stupid rumor.

"Okay, who do you think is the cutest boy in our class?" asked Xiaoyu.

"Hmm, I don't know..." Miharu began. "What about that biker dude, what's his name...? Hwoarang! He's pretty cute. What do you think Asuka?"

"He's alright," Asuka said munching on a smore. "I honestly think his friend is way cuter," Asuka confessed.

"You mean Steve?" Xiaoyu said giggling.

"Yea, he's pretty cool. And his eyes are super cute. I'm a sucker for blue eyes

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.." Xiaoyu and Miharu teased.

"Come one you two," Asuka said a bit irritated. "Okay, your turn Xiaoyu, do you like anyone?"

"Huh?"Xiaoyu said as if she was hopping they weren't asking about her crush.

"Do you have a crush on anyone in class?" Miharu restated Asuka's question.

Xiaoyu's cheeks suddenly turned red. "Well, there is one guy. But, you won't say anything?"

"We promise," said Asuka and Miharu at the same time.

"Okay. Well, it's.. Jin," Xiaoyu confessed then hid her head under the pillow she was leaning on for comfort.

"JIN? Wait, my cousin Jin?" Asuka asked.

"Mmhmm," Xiaoyu said nodding.

"But he's so... EMO! And quiet. What do you see in him?"

"Come one Asuka, give her a break," defended Miharu. "You obviously can't see what she sees in Jin because he's related to you."

"Thank you Miharu, as I was saying..."Xiaoyu continued. "I picked Jin because when I first came here, he was really nice to me. And I got to know him well. Sure he's quiet, but he opens up to me and I like that connection we share. Plus he's SO dreamy. Have you seen his eyes? And on top of it, I love the way his bangs hang in front of his dreamy eyes."

"Wow Xiaoyu, I never knew you cared for him like that," said Asuka.

"Have you ever told him how you feel?" asked Miharu.

"I'm too shy. But, I hope one day I get the courage to tell him how I truly feel. I just hope he feels the same way."

"I'm sure he will."

"Okay, all this talk about boys has made me hungry," said Miharu.

"Miharu that was your fifth smore already, give em' a break!" Asuka said worrying.

"Hey, food is food," Miharu replied heading towardds the kitchen. About ten minutes later, Miharu came back with two smores and a glass of milk. Asuka looked at the clock. It was exactly 11:57 p.m. _It's almost midnight_ she thougth. Suddenly everything came rushing back. She wanted answers. And it was now or never. She opened her laptop and clicked on the search button. Before she could type anything, she looked at Miharu and Xiaoyu who were arguing over sharing a smore.

"Guys," Asuka said. They were still arguing

"Why can't you share?"

"Cause it's mine! Get your lazy ass in the kitchen and GET one!"

"Umm, guys!" Asuka tried a little louder. She looked at the clock. It was already one minute to midnight! She realized she had to take drastic measures. She sat up straight and said, "Can you please, SHUT THE FUCK UP OVER A STUPID SMORE, MY GOD! YOU GUYS ACT LIKE FUCKING ANIMALS OVER THIS SHIT!" The girls both stopped and looked at Asuka in fear.

"Now, as I was saying, you guys wanna see if this hell sending site is real or not?" They both just stared at her, then at each other. Then back at her.

"Sure," they both said looking at the clock. It was now midnight. They were just in time. Asuka typed in _Hell correspondence _in the search box as quickly as she could. She then clicked on the link. Suddenly, the screen appeared black. Then a fire flame sparked on the screen, and out appeared a send box. Under the box were words that said _Your grievance Shall be Avenged_.

"Wow. It's accually... REAL!" said Asuka.

"Hmm, and I thought it was just a bunch of bull," said Miharu.

"Look," Xiaoyu said pointing towards the screen. "This must be where you type in the name of the person you wish to send to hell."

"I wonder if it works," Asuka wondered.

"I don't think we should jump into conclusions. Plus, we're not vengeful. At least I think we aren't. We I'm not anyway.

"Hahaha, alright Xiaoyu. Your right," Asuka admitted. "So what now?"

"Wanna watch one of the scary movies I brought?" Miharu suggested.

"Yea," the others agreed. So they got there pillows and blankets and made their way towards the couch.

**So Asuka finally got her proof YAY! lol. But she wonders if it works. hmmmm. lol. hope u enjoyed it! :)**


	3. Chapter 3 Calling in Hell Girl

**Okay. Pretty good so far. Lets keep going.**

It was another Monday. Most people would be sick of Mondays. But today, Asuka was glad today was Monday. Today was the day of her father's birthday. She would always visit her father at his dojo and she and her mother would always take him out to eat at his favorite restaurant. Today after school, she would visit him. She even made a special basket filled with his favorite cookies and a very beautiful birthday card. She even chipped in her allowance and bought him a really beautiful watch. Asuka would do anything for her father.

"You seem happy today," Xiaoyu said crankily.

"You seem cranky today," Asuka replied cleverly. Miharu chuckled at Asuka's come back.

"Well I wouldn't be cranky if you hadn't made me watch the rest of that scary movie!" Xiaoyu defended. "I stayed up till' three in the freaking morning!"

"Okay one, live for once will ya! And two, I'm happy because it's my father's birthday today. I made him his favorite cookies and I got him this beautiful card. Oh, and I even got him this beautiful, yet highly expensive watch."

"Wow, that's very thoughtful of you," Miharu complemented.

"I'd do anything for my father. He's been by my side since as long as I can..." suddenly Asuka was cut off by the loud noise sound of students chanting _fight, fight, fight!_

"A fight!" Asuka quickly jumped out of her seat. "Great, I haven't seen any action all day! You guys coming?"

"Sure why not, Ms. mediator," Miharu said. That's what Asuka was usually called. She sprinted down the field near the fight. Two boys were about to maul each other, until,"Hold it right there!" Asuka came in with a front flip and landed on her feet. She gracefully rose up with her hands on her hips. The crowd started to back up a little. Three boys behind her were staring at her from top to bottom. "I see you," she said without turning around. The boys instantly looked the other way. Finally Xiaoyu and Miharu caught up with her. They were sweating a bit and weassing. Xiaoyu finally rose up and realized who was in the fight circle. "Jin?!" She then rushed by his side. Are you ok? What's going on?"

Miharu took a look at Jin's opponent. "Hwoarang?" she called out.

"That's my name don't ware it out!" he replied frustrated.

"Alright, enough with the names!" Asuka said. "Now what's the prob..."

"Asuka are you really going to bud into this?" asked Jin

"Come on Kazama, let the pretty lady talk," Hwoarang said winking at Asuka.

"Yea, what he said," Asuka continued. "As I was saying, there is no need for a fight. Come on cousin, be the bigger man. And you mister _let the pretty lady talk,_" Asuka said while making air quotes. "Your better thann this. Kinda. The poin is, picking fights isn't gonna help you. You should talk to my friend Miharu. She'll help you forget about your anger." Asuka pulled Miharu up for Hwoarang to see. Miharu's cheeks instantly turned red. "What are you...?" Miharu whispered.

"I'm helping you, trust me." Asuka whispered back. "Well have fun you too. Asuka signaled Miharu to head off with Hwoarang.

"Alright everybody, nothing to see here!" she told the crowd. And they all spreaded out and walked off. "Looks like another day is saved."

"Right," Jin said sarcastically.

"Haha," Xiaoyu laughed.

Suddenly the P.A system went off. "Will student Asuka Kazama, please report to the main office? Thank you." Jin and Xiaoyu stared at Asuka.

"I wonder what they want," Xiaoyu said worrying.

"Well whatever it is, I'm sure it's nothing. I'll see you guys later." Asuka then made her way to the office. She opened the door and all eyes were instantly on her. She was starting to get nurvous.

"Umm, you wanted to see me?" Asuka asked.

"Yes," said a woman dressed in a black long-sleeved dress. It seems that you are being picked up early. Your mother is out in front. Just sign this release form and you'll be free to go."Asuka quickly did what she was told and headed out the door and through the gates. She then saw her mother outside waiting near her black S.U.V.

"Mom, what's going on?" Asuka asked.

"Your father is in the hospital," her mother said in a low concerned voice. Asuka couldn't believe her ears. Her brown eyes shot out. Tears began coming out.

"What.. what happened?! Is he ok?!"

"He's in critical condition, but he'll be fine. Why don't we go ahead and visit him?" Asuka nodded in agreement. They then got in the S.U.V. _Father, please be ok... Please be ok!_

Soon, Asuka and her nother arrived at the hospital. Once they got the information on which room her father was staying in, they dashed to the elevator. Asuka still had tears in her eyes. They were just waiting to burst out like a dam. They then got to the room. As soon as Asuka saw her father, her tears rolled on her cheeks. She never wanted to see her father in pain. She rushed by his side.

"Father! I'm here!" she informed him. He barely opened his eyes and slightly tilted his head towards his daughter.

"Asu..ka," he said in a whispered tone.

"Are you alright? What happened?"

"The dojo.. was destroyed. I.. tried to stop him but.. he I was no match."

"Who? Who did this?"

"M..my sworne enemy. F..Feng Wei." Asuka's eyes suddenly filled with fire.

"That bastard! I sware father, I will avenge you! I will find him and make him pay for what he's done to you!" Asuka leaned in closer, and a tear fell on her father's forehead.

Later that night, Asuka could only think about what had happened earlier. She had sworn vengeance on this Feng Wei, whoever he was. All Asuka wanted was revenge. And she was willing to get it. She went upstairs and logged on to her laptop. Suddenly thoughts began racing through her head. She remembered what she had seen on the night she visited Xiaoyu's house. She knew it was real. And she now has a reason to use it. She took a look at the clock. It was exactly twelve midnight. Not thinking ahead of what could happen, Asuka logged on to the Hell Correspondence. Soon, the screen became black and a spark of flame came up revealing the send box. It was just as she had seen it the other night. She began typing in Feng Wei's name in the box. She hesitated before clicking. Her finger shook, but she forced it down on the clicker. The name was immediately sent, and the send box disappeared. _Did it work? _She thought.

Suddenly, a girl appeared behind her. "You summoned me?" she asked in a soft voice. Asuka jumped and turned around. _Who is this girl, and where the hell did she COME from? _The girl had long black hair, and was wearing a black school uniform. Asuka noticed that her eyes were blood-red. The girl held out her hand and said,"Come with me."

Asuka began to reach out and grab her hand. Suddenly the background behind them began to fade. And soon they were surrounded by a beautiful site. The sky was orange-red and a near by river was reflecting on the sun. Behind where the girl was staring was a tree filled with beautiful pink flowers. "My name is Ai Enma," the girl announced. _Ai Enma? _Asuka thought to herself. "Your Hell Girl?" Asuka realized.

"Yes" Ai then reached into her pocket and pulled out a black hay strawed doll with a red thread around it. "Here," Ai said handing her the doll. "If you truly wish revenge, untie the red thread from his neck. untying the thread will bind you into a covenant with me. I will send your tormentor straight into the depths of hell."

Asuka's eyes shot up. She finally could avenge her father. She was just about to reach for the doll's neck when Ai said, "However..." Asuka suddenly stopped in her tracks. "Once vengance is served, you will have to hold upo your end of the bargain."

"MY end?"

"There always has to be a price. When you die your soul will also belong to hell." Asuka opened her mouth. She couldn't believe it.

"Wait, if I pull this thread, I have to go to hell, too?!

"Not until after you die of course."

"But.. that's.. NOT FAIR! Why should have to go to hell, too?! This isn't right!"

"It's up to you." Suddenly a ring of fire surrounded Asuka. It came closing in on her. She started to scream.

"NO! GET ME OUT OF..." she suddenly appeared back in her bedroom. "Here..." she finished.

Suddenly Ai's voice made a faint sound in her room. "And now... the decision rests with you." Asuka then looked in her hand and realized she was still holding the doll. Tear drops came rolling down her face. One then landed on the doll. Asuka had a lot to think about. Does vengance really matter more that her own soul?

**Wow pretty deep. What do you guys think about it? Hope you liked it.**


	4. Chapter 4 Decisions

**Wow, I made it this far. lol. It's goin well.**

Asuka woke up in a blur. She couldn't really remember what had happened last night. Just as she was about to get out of bed, she suddenly felt something in her. She revealed it out of the surface of her cover. It was the doll Hell Girl had given her. Asuka then remembered the words that Ai had said to her. _There always has to be a price. When you die, your soul will also belong to hell. _Asuka shuttered at the thought of it. She was trapped. She wanted to avenge her father's name but had to pay the price for it. She sat the doll on her dresser and went into her bathroom. She thought a nice shower would help her think.

Once she got out, she took out her uniform. after she got her outfit together, she brushed her hair a few times. After that she grabbed her backpack. Just as she was about to head down the stairs, she remembered the doll. She walked towards her dresser and grabbed the doll. When she got down stairs she went into the kitchen. There was her mom staing out the window. Asuka walked over to her and hugged her. Her mom then realized what was going on and hugged her back. "It's going to be alright mom," Asuka assured her.

"I know sweety," her mom replied. Asuka grabbed a muffin off of the table and headed towards the door. "I'm off to school, mom."

"Okay, be safe." Asuka then exited out the door. She decided it was best to take her bike. Before she got on, she took a look at her phone. It was almost 7:00!

"OH MY GOD!" Asuka quickly jumped in her bike. She started peddling as fast as she could. She didn't stop for anyone. She rode that bike like the devil was at her tires. Soon she could see the gates of the school. She kept peddling and peddling. But it wasn't good enough.

"_Huff huff. _I'm gonna be late! _Huff."_

A car screech came from out of the distance. Suddenly out of no where, a white limo came out of no where blocking the entrance to the school. Inside the limo was a girl with blond hair and blue eyes. As the car slowed down, the girl came in eye to eye contact with Asuka. Asuka began to scream as she came in contact with the limo. She was knocked off her bike. Along with her lunch and her muffin she was going to eat before class began. It was all a mess on the ground. Asuka took a look at what happened and her eyes became wide. "AHHH! MY LUNCH!" She then got up and took a look at the limo. She began to walk towards it. "Hey you, what the hell do you think you're doing?!" Asuka suddenly stopped in her tracks. The limo door suddenly swung open. Out came the blond-headed girl. She gracefully shielded her icy blue eyes from the sun. She had in the same uniform as Asuka, but added her own personal touches to it. Finally, the girl spoke.

"Oh my, what a shame," she said covering her mouth.

"What the fuck, Lili! That was my lunch you just made me drop! Look, I'm really not in the mood to beat you up right now."

"What's the fuss over a little lunch. If you ask me, I think I just did you a favor. You could loose a couple of pounds. AHAHAHAH!" Asuka's face instantly turned red.

"Ugh, why you...! I'M GONNA BEAT THE BLOND OFF OF YOU!" Asuka said charging towards Lili with a fist bawled up.

Lili quickly dodged the punch and got into her fighting stance. Asuka kept coming at her with punches. And added a few kicks. Lili was shocked by Asuka's powerful strength and held back a few times so her attacks wouldn't get redirected. Asuka then threw her drop heel kick at Lili. But Lili saw the kick and back bended away from the kick. She then took a few flips back. Then she began running towards Asuka. As soon as Lili was about to make an attack, Asuka quickly countered it with a violet. She grabbed Lili's leg and rolled her on the ground. Asuka was ready to snap her leg, but just looked at Lili in disgust. She soon tossed Lili's leg aside making her shift back a little. _What the hell am I doing? Why am I fooling around with her? _

"Aren't you going to finish me off?" Lili looked confused.

"I don't have time for your bullshit. I have more important things to worry about," Asuka replied. She found a spot to put her bike then entered the school gates, leaving Lili and Asuka's spilled lunch on the floor.

School work didn't matter to Asuka. She didn't pay attention to the teacher, nor did she even bother to rais her hand and answer a single question! It was starting to worry all the teachers. Even the students were starting to get suspicious. All day, she just sat in her seat and stared at the read thread around the straw doll's neck. She remembered the instructions Hell Girl had given her. _If you truly wish revenge, untie the red thread around his neck._ But Asuka couldn't seem to get those last words out. If she pulled the thread, she would get her revenge and most importantly, avenge her father's name. But in return, she has to give up her soul. She would never know the joys of heaven. Was it worth it? Would she really go through all this trouble just to avenge her father? But, she had too. That man who attacked her father almost killed him. He attacked the one person Asuka admired, the one person she really cared for and was close too.

Later Asuka was sitting by herself near some pink blossom covered trees. She was holding one of the flowers that fell from the tree. She admired its precious features and ran her finger across the flower pedals. As a young child, Asuka grew up around a pink blossom tree. She would always pick flowers and give them to her father.

Xiaoyu, Miharu, and Jin were searching high and low for Asuka. "Where do you think she could be?" Xiaoyu was very worried. Jin thought about for a minute, and noticed that they were surrounded by blossom trees.

"I might know where she is," he said. He signaled them to follow him. The went through the trees like they were scavengers searching for a mythical creäture through the forest.

"Are you sure you know where your going?" Miharu asked.

"Just trust me," Jin assured her. Soon they reached the last of the trees where Asuka was sitting at. They called out after her and she looked up to see her two best friends and her cousin walking toward her.

"Hey, where were you?" Xiaoyu looking down at her friend. Asuka didn't reply. She was too busy looking at the flower. "Asuka, everything's gonna be okay," Xiaoyu said kneeling down and touching Asuka's shoulder.

"Yea, we're all sorry about what happened to your father. Uncle for you Jin," Miharu said.

"I think what she's trying to say is that we are all here for you, Asuka," Jin restated.

"Mhm," Xiaoyu nodded. "We all hate to see you sad like this. Is there anything we can do to help?" Asuka then got up from her spot and looked them all straight in the eye and said, "Look, I know you guys are very concerned, but I don't your sympathy. This is my fight. The only thing that would help me is to see my tormentor's HEAD mounted on the wall." After her fearsome speech, Asuka walked away leaving her friends and her cousin behind in shock.

"It's alright, she just gets very defensive when it comes to her father," Jin assured them.

"I've never seen her so hurt like that before," Xiaoyu said.

"I know, it's scary," Miharu agreed. Know body knew more about Auska at that school better than Jin. They were cousins after all. They basically grew up together. Know one never really took the time to know Asuka. People would always think of her as the tough, brainy, ass kicking mediator. Or just another pretty face. They never really knew that she had a soft side to her, that she used to be such a sweet caring little girl. She wasn't always rough. People used to compare her to her aunt, who went missing a few years ago. Only Jin could really relate too her about that. Maybe she would listen to him. But he didn't want to push it. Asuka was a revenge driven girl who would do anything to avenge her father.

Soon, it was after school. All the students rushed out of their classrooms and out into the schoolyard. A most of the students already passed through the school's gates. Asuka decide to leave without saying goodbye to Xiaoyu, Miharu, or Jin. She took her bike from the bike racks and got on.

Meanwhile, Xiaoyu, Miharu, and Jin, were searching for Asuka, unaware that she had already left. They wanted to try to talk her out of doing anything she might regret. Soon Asuka turned down around a few corners and past a few allies. It was beginning to get dark out so she began to pedal a little faster. Asuka was free to an open road, until she came across something... no somone, and tumbled on her bike.

"Hey, I was riding here! Can't you watch where you..." Asuka then took a closer look at the person she had ran into. She saw some blond hair that looked quite familiar. She hoped it wasn't Lili again. That was the least of her problems. The person suddenly took a few steps back into a street light and apologized with a mail british voice.

"Whoa my bad there miss," he said sincerely. Asuka then realized it was the one person she had actually found attractive. Steve Fox. Asuka then stepped towards the light and became a little guilty for almost letting Steve "have it".

"Oh, my gosh. No it's my fault! I wasn't watching where I was going. I was just rushing to get home." She began to stare at his icy-blue eyes.

"It's alright. No harm done," he then replied. Asuka exhaled with great reliefe.

"Oh good. I mean.. uhh, o-oh good that you're not hurt or anything. Cause I hit you pretty hard. N-not that I was trying to!"

The site of that made Steve laugh a bit. Asuka tried to hide her exessive blushing.

"Your pretty funny," he complimented.

"Thanks," Asuka's face began to change, "But I really should be getting home. She grabbed her bike and got into her starting place.

"WAIT, I never caught your name," Steve said.

"Asuka. Asuka Kazama," she said then heading off into the dark. Steve watched as she headed off.

Asuka soon returned home. She dropped all of her stuff near the couch then shouted,"Mom, I'm home!"

"Welcome home sweetly," Asuka's mom came out from the kitchen. She then walked towards Asuka and hugged her. Asuka returned the hug. "Dinner is on the table," said her mother.

"Thanks mom," Asuka replied.

Later on, Asuka went up to her room on her laptop. It was finally 12:00 midnight. She was searching for the Hell correspondence. All she could find was a page that read _could not complete search_. Asuka couldn't understand. She took out her straw doll and stared at it. Unaware of her surrounding, an eye was peeking out of her wall. But it wasn't just any ordinary eye. Outside was a boy who looked about Asuka'a age, with black shaggy hair and was wearing a green and white sweat jacket and blue jeans. The eye seised it's peeking and went back into the boy's head.

"She's struggling to make up her mind," claimed the boy. Next to him was a woman with long black hair made in an up-do. She was wearing a dress and was holding a fan in her hand.

"She's hurting more and more about her father," said the woman. Hell Girl appeared beside them.

"She'll know what to do," said Hell Girl. "It's her fait."

**Well that's the end of this chapter. Pretty much. might add more, might not. Im lazy. Gotta go to karate later anyway. **


	5. Chapter 5 Confrontation

**Ok, this might be the shortest chapter. I gotta see as I go along. **

Today was Saturday. Asuka was practicing her Kazama style martial arts. She would do anything to get her mind off of her father's recent injury. She practiced a few punches on a punching bag. As she punched her hits became more intense. She hit it a little harder. Sweat became to drop down from her face. Fire struck in her eyes as thoughts about her father came rushing in. Asuka's eyes widen as she performed a mist palm on the punching bag. The pressure from her punch caused the bag to go flying across the room. Asuka was breathing hard, huffing and puffing. Suddenly, she heard someone clapping after watching her do her mist palm. She whipped her hand around and saw Jin clapping his hands.

"That was pretty good... but not better than me," he teased. Asuka turned her head towards the ground where the bag was. "What are you doing here?" she asked in a low voice.

"What? I can't visit my favorite little cousin who I deeply care about?" Jin replied. Asuka walked over near a few shelves and towards some spare punching bags. Then she walked over to hang the next one.

"Cut the crap!" she said as she hung the bag and took her fighting place. She then began to work on her kicking.

"I'm serious, Asuka!" Jin said sincerely. "I'm worried about you, everyone is! Did you know Xiaoyu has tried to call and text you like a million times and you never even bothered to answer?! She's been worried sick about you. I thought if I told her I'd come and visit you, she'd feel better." Asuka then stopped kicking and looked at Jin.

"I-I've just been busy with.."

"With what?" Jin cut her off. "Hiding your feelings? Avoiding us? Taking your anger out on that poor little bag?"

"Haha, very funny Jin," Asuka said sarcastically.

"I'm not trying to be. You need to come out and stop acting like you can handle everything on your own. You need to let us help you." Jin walked over towards her. "Let me help you"

Asuka took time to think about Jin's words of wisdom, but as always, she avoided that he might be right and said,"Thanks but.. no thanks. This is my fight. I have to avenge my father's name."

"He's not just your father, he's my uncle too you know! And taking your revenge isn't going too..."

"What about you, HUH?!" Asuka became enraged. "What about the time when your mother went missing?! Didn't you ever feel like revenge was the only way?!"

Jin was silent for a moment. He never thought about the fact that he once took revenge out on his mother's murderer. An awkward silence filled the room. Finally Jin spoke out.t

"Asuka..."

"ASUKA!" Asuka mocked Jin's voice. "JUST FORGET IT JIN! It's my problem, not yours this time! And if you really wanted to help, you'd stay OUT OF THE WAY!"

Jin was getting a little tired of this. He knew this wasn't helping at all. Asuka is old enough to handle her own problems. He just wanted her to know that she wasn't alone. But she's too stubborn to understand that. Jin hunched his shoulders up then down and said,"Fine. If you want to handle this on your own, I'm not gonna stop you."

Asuka suddenly had a shocked look in his face. "Alright," Asuka said.

"Just don't do anything stupid." Jin turned and walked towards the house. He turned his head around and added one more thing. "Just remember your not alone. We Kazamas always stick together." He then continued walking and went into the house. Asuka was left alone. The wind began to blow through the trees outside. Asuka felt something on her head and reached towards it. She felt something soft touching her fingers. She pulled the object from her head. It was a pink pedal from the tree. A memory formed in Asuka's head.

A little girl with short dark hair who was wearing a pretty pink dress with flowers on the bottom had just finished gathering flowers that fell from the trees. When she done picking, she rushed over towards a tall man with black hair. That man stood proud and strong.

"Daddy, Daddy! Look!" cried the girl. The man turned and saw his daughter holding flowers towards him.

"Oh, you picked these for me?" said the man. The little girl nodded.

"Thank you my little Sun flower," he said taking the flowers from the little girl. He sniffed the flowers; inhaling them deeply. He then looked at his daughter and picked her up. "You are so kind to your father."

"It's because I love you silly!"

"I love you too." The little girl hugged her father around his neck and he embraced her hug. The memory ended.

Asuka still looking at the pedal drop a tear. It landed on the pedal's soft texture.


End file.
